Secrets
by lexxy14
Summary: a girl with inborn powers have been adopted by a family of vampires because her parents was killed by vampires but she is the only one that knows about this .is she the only one with secrets and will the secrets be revealed find out...!ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

[Dreaming]  
Something's wrong.I can feel it.  
There is no light in the house but Charlie's cruiser is already here.  
"No",I told myself,"maybe they are just just out".I walked towards the door.i took a deep breath before opening the enveloped me.  
Just as I thought,no lights are open.I tried to switch on the light when something made me trip smell of blood hit me.I panicked "Whose blood could that be?"I asked myself,hesitating.I quickly stood up,almost loosing balance because of the feeling of nausea.I walked towards the light switch while breathing through my mouth.(one of the techniques I use to prevent myself from vomiting)I pressed the switch and naturally there'll be light.I turned around and found myself almost breaking into pieces,"No,no,this is not happening" I then scream very loud and everything went back.

[At Present]  
I woke up screaming and gasping for air."It's just a nightmare,it's not real",I thought.I got out of bed and get ready for breakfast.

I'm Isabella Marie Swan,but people call me "Bella".It has been a month already,since I found my parents dead in our house in Phoenix.I really loved that house but now,I don't even want to see it again.I am now staying in an orphanage here in Phoenix because I'm just minor,16 years old.I stopped going to school since the day I started to be alone.

I reach for the door that seperates the dining room to the main hall.I sighed before opening the already started eating,other orphans turned at my direction and I blushed.I smiled back as they smiled at me.I sat on the nearest vacant seat and started eating the prepared breakfast.I'm almost finished eating my food when I realized the orphans are already gone.I was alone with ,the owner of the is really nice to me and of course,to everyone that's why I likd smiled at me so I smiled back.

I finished eating.I stood up and was headed to the door when Mrs. Meyer called,"Bella",her voice was soft.

I turned to look at her with a questioning look."Can I talk to you?I have a really good news",she was smiling

"Cool good news",I thought sarcastically, "The only good news for me at this moment is to know that i'm already dead or I'm just dreaming all that happened this last month"

. "Alright,then",I smiled half heartedly.

"Let's go to my office",she offered,still smiling.

Mrs. Meyer led me to her office and initially opens the door for told me to take a ,I sat near her.

"So,Mrs. Meyer,what's this good news your telling me",I asked politely

"There is a family that will adopt you"she said that happily but I saw a sadness in her eyes.

"What?!" I asked a loud,almost screaming.I calmed myself down by taking few deep breaths,letting the words sink in.

"I said a family is going adopt you,they are really live in Forks,Washington but don't worry,you already have a ticket for your flight the clothes that you left in your house are packed and oh..here",she handed me a card,passport and something that I looked like a plane ticket.

"What is this card for?" I asked.

"Ah,that is your credit card,you can use that if you have things to buy".

"Oh,I said,pretending to be happy. "We would really miss you,Bella",her expression became gentle.

"Yeah" I answered with a gentle smile, "I would also miss all of you".  
And then she sighed.

"Alright,Isuggest that you should prepare and pack your remaining clothes and other stuffs".

"Okay",I forced myself to smile.

[Disclaimer]:I do not own twilight and the characters.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't sleep"I whispered.

Thoughts are keep entering my head about the family that will adopt are they like?Will they like me?I don't really care because no one will like me if they know the truth about me and my parents.

We're not has the ability of counter attack shield and physical and mind can control elements and as for me,I can see what happened to the life of the people I my parent's death,I realized that their "powers" were passed on to me.I tried to use my powers to see what happened "that day" and it brought me shock.A group of vampires tortured and killed my parents but until now,I don't understand why they did not drink their ,I know vampires do exist.I've seen some in my are other mythical creatures that exists like werewolves and shapeshifters.

I turned to look at the small table beside my bed.I saw some books,an envelope,the credit card and flight ticket,I took the credit card with the small book that came from the bank.I opened the small book and was very shock.I had 8.2 million dollars in bank.I looked at the other envelope and found myself shocked yet again.I have 2 cars now,the mercedes guardian and the ferrari.I also have 3 more houses excluding the one on Phoenix and not to mention the jewelries at Renee and the collections of Charlie.I can't believe that's why mom and dad always tells me that i can have whatever I want.I fell asleep after thinking too much.

[morning]

In the morning.I woke up early.I didn't want to be left in the plane.I broght by me the warmest clothes I have because I know that Forks is one of the wettest place in he Washington.I didn't bother to eat breakfast.I heard someone knocking at the I opened it,I was about to trip again,good thing the cabinet door is open for me to hold on . Meyer is standing in front of the door.

"Good morning,'s time for you to go now",she reminded me while smiling.

"Okay",I said half went downstairs quietly,not wanting to wake up the other orphans.

"I think you already know that you have a car",she said.

"yeah", I simply answered.

"So which do you prefer,the guardian or the ferrari?", she asked.

"Hm...I like both I guess I'll go with the guardian",I answered expressionless.

"Alright will find it at front of you house the next day",she smiled.

"Wha.?"I wa suprised to hear that.

"You need a car,you know",she said after opening the door of the cab. I didn't argue anymore.I know I will not win.

"See you",she said hiding her sad emotions.

"Sure",I said smiling fakely.

[At the plane]

I'm lucky I'm not the only passenger in row 9.I'm little 's why I opened the window.  
I woke up up by the voice of the flight attendant on the announce that we're already on our destination,we can now unbuckle our seatbelts and some guidelines on the other passengers started to get their bags and boxes.I did the same.  
I went out of the plane after getting my as I expected,It's really cold in Forks good thing I'm wearing a I was walking towards the lobby,Forks creatures caught my attention and almost everyone beauty is a human,if I may say.I was possitive that they're not are vampires,I could sense it.  
"Nevermind,It's none of my business,anyway"I said and started to find a clue if anyone would fetch me.I looked at the four vampires again.I tried to read what is written on a board a dazzling girl from the four vampires is raising.I says 'Welcome,Isabella Marie Swan'.

[I do not own Twilight and the characters]


	3. Chapter 3

Now they are smiling at me.I still can't move from the shock i started walking towards me,I remained frozen.I can imagine my face now paler than i realized they are just 5 feet away from me.I took a step looked surprised except dazzling girl holding the board earlier.I turned around and started to run as fast as i could.I didn't get far!cause i tripped over my own feet.'bella your such a klutz' i thought , wait.I felt no ,I felt 2 strong and cold arms wrapped around my i heard someone chuckle.I tried to remove the arms wrapped around my next thing i know ,i was seeing a vision.I can see a boy on a bed , in parents are dead,and he is suffering, he is boy has a bronze hair and green vision faded away and everything went black.

I then realized i was now standing with my own feet but the arms that was wrapped around my waist is still there.I slowly opened my eyes and saw the 4 stunning creatures in front of looked worried one's even smiling another vision hit same boy is suffering,i feel his feels like i am burning.I closed my eyes again and pressed my lips together,forbidding myself to i realized because of this boy holding me.I tried to remove his hands from my waist but he is so strong."please" i said with clenched strong hands release me and the pain and the vision stop.

I relaxed and open my they look more confused and worried.

"sorry about that" i said while smiling half heartedly

"are you ok"a girl asked

"EDWARD" she growled at the boy that helped me

"NO"i almost shouted ,they all look at me then i blushed

"do not him it is not his fault i just don't want anyone touching me "i said while smiling but my reason did not convince them.

"really" i said laughing without humor.

I sighed when i looked at their faces 'it convince them' i thought .

" you are so funny isabella"a muscular boy with curly hair said while laughing at me,i blushed again.

"bella" i corrected

" your a klutz" he continued ,im blushing harder

"enough emmett " the pixie girl said.

im really shocked because she have this power over her brothers who are almost 3 times bigger than her.I tried to hide my laughter but they still noticed.

"hi" the pixie girl said while jumping up and down towards me

"i am alice " she said

"hello i said"i am bella"

"so-----"she said but she is cut off by the boy named edward

"ok lets go"he said looking at alice , alice glared at him.

"ok"alice saud while looking at me "lets go before mommy edward get angrier"she said with dark humor.  
i heard edward growled.

alice hold my shoulder,but i pushed it away instantly before the visions looked hurt.I felt guilty removing that beautiful smile from her face.

"sorry" i said concerned 'nice going bella' i thought irritated with my self .

i do not own twilight and the characters


	4. Chapter 4

[Edward POV]

I know I'm impatient,no I'm getting angry with the plane where my Isabella is riding.

'No,no,no, she is not is my sister now'

.Finally,the plane has is jumping up and down is annoying but I love is my favorite sister.I got worried because there is still no sign of a girl name Isabella.

'Edward,please calm down' Jasper thought.

'Ha ha ha,Edward is in love with our new sister' Emmett thought.

'Isabella shopping shopping dress up 'Alice thought.

when I'm about to ask Alice where is Isabella.A beautiful girl came out the looks so is looking around and the she tensed up,when she saw us but quickly composed herself.I'm confused so I tried to read her mind,but I can't hear her mind is in fm and I can only read am.  
Again she turned in our ,she is reading the sign Alice is I can see the shock in her face,she stop breathing and moving.I'm very confused why did she do I read Jasper's thought' what's wrong with is she in so much pain and 's also afraid and angry'.Alice started to walk towards her,we all followed her 's still not moving,her beat is 's going she turn around and started to run when we are just 5 feet away from her.'What is she thinking'.She tripped over by her own feet,If it wasn't Isabella I would have laugh hard but I remembered that she will get hurt.I run towards her with inhuman speed and lock my arms around her eyes were close and her body tensed ,her heart beat is running.'What's wrong with her'.Then I heard Jasper's thought' She is sad very sad and she is in pain,what happened to her'.I put her into her own feet but she doesn't have her balanced yet,so I supported seconds later,she relaxed taking a deep breath and then she opened her a few seconds later,she closed her eyes is even more tensed than heart is racing,her lips are pressed together as if forbidding a scream.I will not notice that she trying to removed my arms if she hadn't say please.I removed my arms and take a few steps relaxed herself taking a few deep breathes and then she opened her has a very beautiful chocolate brown eyes.  
"Sorry about that",she said,her voice is beautiful but there is sign of sadness in it.

"Are you okay",Alice asked her.

"EDWARD",Alice growled 'you, how could you hurt her'she thought.

I'm angry now,why would she think that I would hurt my Isabella.

"NO",Isabella shouted,me and the others look at blushed,she is so cute.

"Don't blame him,It's not his fault.I just don't want anyone touching me",she said with an incomplete smile but it was still beautiful

alice did not believe her 'like I believe what you are saying I know Edward have done something 'she thought.

"Really",Isabella said while hear her laugh brought me to heaven or even better.

"You are so funny Isabella"Emmett said.

'How could you Edward' Emmett thought.

"Bella",she said seriously.

"Your a klutz",Emmett said.'I think I will love my new sister' he thought.

"Enough Emmett",Alice said.'I want to talk to her' she thought.

"Selfish",I whispered to myself.

I know Bella will not hear look at me and smiled that evil smile of hers.

'Look who's see,who is selfish after a few days' she I'm confused,what did she mean?.

"Hi",Alice said while walking towards her

"I'm Alice".

"Hello,I'm Bella"she said.

'Hhahaa, so do you like Edward cause he really like you a lot' That's what Alice is thinking."So---",Alice said,I cut her of by saying Okay let's glared at me.

"Okay",she said defeated.

'I will asked her later' she thought.

"Don't even think about it"i whipered to her

,I Alice turned to Bella",let's go before mommy Edward get more angry",she said.

she her hands at Bella's shoulder but Bella push it away.

"Sorry",she said.

i do not own twilight


	5. Chapter 5

We arrive at the 's a very big and beautiful house and it is in the middle of the forest.I don't have many bags,just one and my guitar case.I walked towards the house and the door was opened by Edward 'maybe he really is nice'.

"thank you" i said smiling at him.

"your welcome",he said with a mesmerizing crooked smile.

I walked inside the house with my bag is not heavy because dad's power is helping me. Cullens are in front of a man and a woman take a step forward and i'm guessing is Carlisle and Esme.

"welcome home isbella",esme said.

"bella",edward corrected.

i just smile 'my jaw is getting tired now,how long do i have to smile'.

"come let me show you your room",esme said gesturing to follow her.

"feel at home bella",carlisle said.

"thank you' i said.

"lets go",esme said exited yet still worried.

"i can carry your bag"she said.

" no it's ok",i said.

"is that all of your things?",she asked.

" no,my car and my other clothes and stuff will be here tomorrow morning",i said.

I followed her upstairs until she stop at the white door and she opened looked at me and said "this is your room,hope you like it"

.i walked towards the room and enter, i was shock it's beautiful,really beautiful."its beautiful and its perfect", i sighed

" i thought you will not like it", she said.

"its perfect",i said

."so do you need help unpacking", she asked.

"no thank you",i simply said.

"are you hungry we have food downstairs",she said.

I laughed,'so a vampire's house have human food now.

"why ",she asked.

" nothing im just not hungry"i said.

" you sure ",she asked

"yes" i answered.

"ok,we will just call you for dinner",she said.

"no its ok ,im not hungry really, i dont eat much", i said trying to convince her.

"ok but if you get hungry just tell us",she said.

"ok thanks",i said.

when she got out of the room i started unpacking my clothes .I opened the closet and was amaze of what i closet is like a whole room and its very big.'who would think that i love clothes'.Then some one touch my shoulder,i jumped because of 2 reasons 1st the hands are cold and 2nd i am avoiding another vision.

"sorry",edward said.

"i am here because i believed we are not yet properly introduced",he said "i am edward cullen".

I turned around to face him "god damn it edward do you want to give me a heart attack?i know this is your house and i dont want to be rude but please next time knock before you enter", isaid.

I heard someone laughing then a big muscular man walked towards us."i really love my new sister,she have an attitude",he said still laughing

, I smell something that is giving me the nauseated feeling then i realized what it was.

"blood"i whispered to myself.

"bella,what do you mean?"edward asked worried.

"bella, your green"emmett said also worried.

"i smell blood"i shouted.

" human can not smell blood"edward said.

"well for your information, can smell blood and i dont ------",that is all i manage to say befor my sight became blurred.

"bella are you ok?" ,that is the last thing i heard before it completely went black.

i do not own twilight and the characters..............


	6. Chapter 6

[EPOV]

"I think she is hiding something from us"Esme said

"What do you mean?"Carlisle asked

"When I lead her to her room and i ask her if she is hungry and we have food downstairs she just laughed"she said confused

"It's like that she didn't believe that there is food here?"Emmett asked,laughing

"Why are we talking about this stupid human?"Rosalie said

"Shut up"Alice said angrily 'who is stupid here?maybe you are talking about yourself'Alice thought

"And she don't want touching her"I said

"And when someone touch her she's always in pain"Jasper said

We stopped talking when we heard a scream from upstairs."She's awake"i said

"Let me check on her"Esme said

"I will come with you"Alice and I said at the same time.

"No,you two stay"Esme said

'why didn't she want me to go with her' i thought

[BPOV]

I woke up screaming,because of the same nightmare.I know they heard it.I looked at the clock beside the bed."Damn it,It's happened"i whispered to myself.I heard someone knocking at the door.

"Bella,honey what happened"Esme ask very worried

"Oh,I'm just dreaming,I'm sorry"i said

"ok,do you need something,are you hungry?"she asked

"No,thank you I'm fine"i said

"Ok,sleep now honey,you will have a long day tomorrow"Esme said

"Goodnight"she said.

"Goodnight"i said.

After that she was gone.I tried to sleep but I can't.I decided that I will just is one of my ways to relax and express what I'm feeling.I got up from the bed and walk towards the window with the guitar in my window is I decided to use dad's power.I used a wind it's unlocked.I opened the window and went outside the small terrace with my guitar.I sat down at the floor and decided to play the song I composed after my parents death.

(I do not own the is own by Evanescence)

I began to play the guitar

I'm so tired of being by my all childish fear,If you have to leave I wish that you will just leave,cause your presence still lingers here,and it won't leave me alone,Cause this wounds won't seem to heal,this pain is just to real,there is just too much that time cannot erase

The tears from my eyes began o flow on my cheeks.

When you cried I wipe away all of your tears,when you scream I fight away all of your tears and I held your hands through all of this years,but you still have all of me,

I decide not to play the rest of the song because I'm crying hard now.I fell asleep

[I do not own the Twilight and the characters]


	7. Chapter 7

[EPOV]

"she said she was just dreaming",esme said

'what is wrong with her"i asked

"why you ask us"you are the one here who can read minds"Alice said

"Well,i can't read her mind,and i don't know why"i said

"what"they all thought

"wait" Carlisle said "she's getting up of the bed"

"what is she doing"i asked

"can you please shut up"Rosalie said

"she is walking towards the window"Carlisle said

"i locked the window before i leave the room a while ago"Edward said

"you are wrong it's open now,she is walking towards the terrace with her guitar"alice said

"what is she doing" emmett asked

then she sat down at the floor and began to sing .Her voice was so beautiful .I never heard of the song she is singing,Maybe ,she composed it.

"it's beautiful" all of us except rosalie said

"it's pathetic" rosalie said "she is not beautiful and there is nothing special about her" she added

"shut up "i said "you are just jealous"

"me jealous"she shouted

"shh......" everyone said

she is crying now.

"jasper are you ok?"alice asked him.

"yes" he said

"she is sad very sad"he added

she did not finish the song she is crying so hard now that it hurt me too to know that she is crying.A few minutes after she stopped singing ,she fell asleep.

"i will put her to bed" i said

"ok be careful not to wake her up" carlisle said

"and try not to bite"emmett said laughing every body follow except carlisle and esme who are tryng to hide their laugh by coughing.

"enough emmett"esme said

i gave emmett a death glare that stopped him from laughing.

i started to walk towards her room.I opened the door and saw my little angel sleeping.I walked towards her and carried her into my arms and placed her to her bed .I kissed her forehead before i got out

"good night my little angel"i whispered to her.

{sorry sorry very short still busy promise ti write something as soon as possible}

i do not own twilight and the characters


	8. Chapter 8

[downstairs]

alicePOV

What is wrong with her?Why is acting like she know that we are vampires?

'oh,edwards here'.I need to act normal.

I decided to hide what am i thinking by singing dancing queen of abba in my head,

'dancing queen feel the beat of the tamborine oh yeah'.

I noticed the happy expression on edward's face .I can't help but to smile.

"what"he asked

"nothing"i said grinning

Then i had a vision ,2 visions in particular the 1st vision is bella dead,She died because of torture and the second vision is Bella a she is not with us she is with a group of vampires.I became confused because of the vision i had.

"alice what did you see?"carlisle asked

"its bella"edward and i said at the same time

"what did you see?what will happen to Bella?"esme asked worried

"she will either die or become a vampire" i said

"what else did you see?" carlisle asked

"i don't know its all very confusing" i said .i am having a head ache now.

"wait ,let us leave her alone"jasper said as he wrapped his arms around me and lead me to our room .the moment i'm inside our room i started to cry with no tears.

{EPOV}

I was walking towards the living room when alice mind started singing dancing queen.

'god i hate that song'.

When i reached the living room everyone have their own is is still convincing herself that bella is not beautiful,Emmett is thinking when we can play ,carlisle and jasper is reading but alice is just smiling at me.

"what "i asked

"nothing"she answered while grinning

Then she stiffen and she stopped is having a vision of Bella,I was shocked of what i've is dead some one totured her and the other vision is bella a vampire but she is not with us anymore.I don't understand,i'm confused because of the of us is standing around Alice.

"alice what did you see?"carlisle asked her

"it's bella"alice and i said at the same time

"what did you see?what will happen to bella?"esme asked worried

'please not one of my little angels'esme thought

"she will either die or become a vampire"alice said

"what else did you see?"carlisle asked her

"i don't know it's all very confusing"alice said ,she is having a head ache now .

"wait,lets all leave her alone"jasper cut hem of, he feels what alice wrapped his arms around alice and lead her to their is supporting her,she looks like she is going to breakdown any are at their room now when alice started to cry.

'not bella please'she thought,he is comforting her.

disclaimer;i do not own twilight nd the characters


End file.
